


For Starclan

by puddlepuddle



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlepuddle/pseuds/puddlepuddle
Summary: What if someone could change fate? What if they knew the future?What would happen then?Warriors belong to Erin Hunter
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors)
Kudos: 7





	1. Thank Starclan

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! I promise I will update my first one soon! For now, just hold on

YellowFang awoke with a start, her flea-bitten ears were pricked up, alert. Something was wrong. She trudged out of her den, away from the warm, soft moss and into the cold leaf-bare air. A ripple of shock went through her when she touched the crisp snow, it was freezing. She shrugged to herself, and went to the pile of fresh-kill that was left over from yesterday’s hunt. Taking a squirrel for herself, and a vole for CinderPelt; she was worried about her, she had been acting strangely. She had been forgetting the simplest recipes! A simple poultice, where to find mouse bile. She sighed, looking up at the high rock, it had been moons since BlueStar had given a speech. She looked up at the sky. *Got any more prophecies for me, StarClan?* she thought jokingly. Well, half joking, half hoping that StarClan will save their leader. The clouds were covering something.... was that, silverpelt!? In the day?! She woke up CinderPelt quickly, running to BlueStar’s den. "Come in." BlueStar declared.  
"BlueStar, have you looked outside? SilverPelt is visible." YellowFang rasped. They both ran to alert the deputy, who was sleeping in the warriors den. "FireHeart! Alert the clan about silverpelt! I must travel to the MoonStone. " YellowFang continued. FireHeart nodded and made his way out, his firey pelt shining in the silvery light. " I hope that windclan let us pass.." She mumbled, chewing bitter travelling herbs. "They must. It is warrior code." BlueStar declared, and with a flick of her silver tail, she signalled MouseFur and WhiteStorm to follow her into her den. YellowFang raced between the trees, heading for HighStones. Quietly heading into WindClan territory, a twig snapped under her paw, and MudClaw appeared behind her. "What are you doing in WindClan territory, YellowFang." He asked, tail bristling. "I am passing through to get to the HighStones, MudClaw" She replied. "I mean no harm." MudClaw snorted. "Dirty Spy." He leaped onto her back, unsheathed claws drawing blood. She snarled, kicking her legs and biting hard into his shoulder, until touching bone. He squealed like a kit but she gripped him harder, and scraped her claws down his face, scarring his muzzle. Only then did she let him go, and race further to the HighStones. As she entered, she felt tired and surprisingly calm. She circled round and sat down, basking in the glow of the MoonStone.


	2. Mysterious Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says, with some twists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to update my first story, but I couldn’t help myself, I’m so excited for this chapter!

Huge Cats raced around her, all the same blue of the MoonStone, their silverpelt-coloured eyes shining. A particularly huge cat growled at her, claws unsheathed. And then they pounced. 

YellowFang awoke with a start, flicking her tail. She stood up, the ground was cold. The sun had never shon on this ground, and it showed. She was alert, and worried. Gathering herself to her feet, she sprinting out of the cave, and braced herself for the cold snow. But it never came. The ground was warm and green, and the sky was as blue as the MoonStone. She tilted her head, gathering her thoughts and carefully paced into WindClan territory. She had passed most of it when she heard yowling from SunningRocks, and raced to see what was happening.

TigerClaw was fighting a WindClan warrior, and…wait. Was that RedTail? She didn’t have much time to take it in when TigerClaw pounced on top of her, spitting and hissing. "YellowFang! You belong to ShadowClan! What are you doing in ThunderClan territory!" A very confused YellowFang unsheathed her claws, hissing back "TigerClaw? You are a traitor! ThunderClan is not your clan! I belong to ThunderClan, I am their medicine cat." TigerClaw tilted his scarred head, long enough for YellowFang to jump back. "I am not a traitor! And SpottedLeaf is our medicine cat you old mongrel!" YellowFang was confused, but she still had her wits.

She looked around and saw RedTail, the dead deputy and thought to herself. “If this is the past, StarClan forbid, I can save RedTail!” She jumped into a nearby bush and waited, tail swishing in anticipation of outing TigerClaw. She ignored the pounding thought in her head, “That means I’m not in ThunderClan, and FireHeart is still a kittypet.” She shook her head, stalking through the tall reeds. Oak heart had been killed at this point, but she could save RedTail! Said Deputy was stony-faced, but happy that he was not being attacked.

Then, TigerClaw leaped onto RedTail, and his claws sliced the deputy’s flesh, scarring his back. He bent down to sink his teeth into the deputy’s neck, but he was knocked off by a hissing grey she-cat. YellowFang had stayed. She had seen it all. He yowled, jumping onto her instead of RedTail, who was now hissing at his attacker. TigerClaw swiped a paw at YellowFang, slicing her nose as she shook the red droplets onto a nearby rock. RedTail leaped onto TigerClaw, scratching his side and leaving him rasping on the floor. Turning to face the ShadowClan medicine cat, he nodded, thanking her. "I’m going to have to take your to our camp, and discuss this with BlueStar."

So, the three cats followed, (well three and a body being dragged) deep into ThunderClan territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TigerClaw is alive! He is just heavily injured and unconscious!


	3. ThunderClan Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will BlueStar let YellowFang back into ThunderClan?   
> Or drive her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know what your going to say, but I couldn’t help myself! It’s just getting good! I promise I’ll get a chapter of my first story out soon!

YellowFang looked around, smelling the familiar scents and walking through the ferns with RedTail and unconscious TigerClaw. She spotted mouse hiding at the base of a wide tree trunk, but ignored it. Then instincts took over. She was so hungry, and that mouse was practically begging to be caught! She killed it swiftly, RedTail gave her a look, so she gave it to him, and they carried onwards

She opened her mouth to smell all the juicy scents of ThunderClan territory, when something was rustling through the ferns, clearly anxious but also angry, so they didn’t care about what prey heard them.

A pair of grey ears appeared, and then a silvery-white muzzle, and then the whole body of BlueStar. "Oh thank StarClan your back you had me so-" she stopped. "-worried." She sniffed the air "It- looks like YellowFang, but she smells of ThunderClan."

Her eyes narrowed. "Explain." Her voice was cold and harsh, but a guarded curiosity was also residing in her voice. "You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.." YellowFang rasped.

RedTail continued to paw at the floor, before speaking. BlueStar’s eyes drifted to the unconscious TigerClaw. "YellowFang must have done that!" She hissed. RedTail replied "I-it was me BlueStar. He attacked me and would have killed me if YellowFang had not intervened." 

BlueStar raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, more loyal to ThunderClan than your own clan? Don’t you know that RiverClan and ShadowClan have an agreement." YellowFang nodded. "We shall have a talk, but you can stay here for now. Leave TigerClaw to me."

YellowFang padded to a tiny den at the corner of camp, her old den from when she was a prisoner. She sighed, settling herself down, until a voice sneered from in front of her. "Traitors and Crazy Elders, aren’t there any good cats left in this clan?" DarkStripe shook his sleek head, pawing at YellowFang with an unsheathed claw. It didn’t bother her until he drew blood, then she leaped up, growling and bit into his paw that was scratching her, crushing it in her jaw. DarkStripe realised that he had hit a nerve, and backed away, ears down and licking his paw. 

BlueStar had watched the ordeal from her den, hissing quietly. She paced over to DarkStripe, growling. DarkStripe looked scared, and tried to get sympathy but it didn’t work."Don’t try getting sympathy from me, DarkPaw. You hurt an elder and she had full right to do that in self defence. You will be an apprentice from now until I feel you have learned your lesson. Go to SpottedLeaf for your paw." DarkPaw (DarkStripe) backed away into SpottedLeafs den, head down. 

She turned to her den and sat down.

YellowFang felt guilty, very guilty. She had injured a warrior, and got him demoted. She sat in her den for the rest of the day, not even sitting up when FirePaw was brought into the camp (mainly because she had fallen asleep by then) but then BlueStar padded over to her den, and voiced "A new cat has joined ThunderClan, his name is FirePaw and he was a kittypet." YellowFang looked up "Thank you, BlueStar."

YellowFang wasn’t hungry. A pit was there instead of her stomach. Again, she felt guilty. She hadn’t eaten anything since HighStones, but she shook her head. She was drifting off to sleep when a tap on the shoulder woke her.


	4. DarkStripe Redemption Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically DarkStripe being apologetic and nice

She looked up at who had woken her, it was DarkStripe. She hissed and said coldly "What do you want." DarkStripe bowed his slick head. "I’m sorry about what I said and did earlier, I deeply apologise and I have brought you fresh-kill." YellowFang eyed him curiously, then responded by nodding and flicking her tail. 

She hungrily ate the chaffinch, and succumbed to sleep soon after. She awoke slowly, walking out of her den for the first time in a day. BlueStar nodded, and walked up to her "FirePaw needs a mentor, would you do it?" YellowFang nodded, then asked BlueStar "You think that I’m trustworthy of an apprentice?" BlueStar eyed her, but her eyes were soft, not the sharp, cold eyes she had seen earlier.

"Yes." She said simply. YellowFang bowed her head. She walked over to a bush, her ears twitching at the sound of a mouse, feasting on berries and nuts. She stalked it, almost instinctively dropping into a crouch. After placing it on the fresh-kill pile, she glanced over at DarkStripe, who was sitting in the apprentice den. He dipping his head when he caught her looking at him, and looked away almost shyly. DustPaw had seen this, and strolled over to YellowFang.

"He’s pathetic isn’t he? I mean a warrior, in the apprentice den!" He jeered. YellowFang’s pupil turned to slits, and she replied "He is not pathetic. He has much to learn." Glaring at DustPaw, she added "Like you, should not be gossiping about a warrior when you are merely an apprentice." She turned and walked away, not waiting to see what he had to say.

She gathered the moss underneath her, and curled up yet again. She woke up to BlueStar calling a meeting. Blinking slowly, she made her way to the HighRock. "I have called a meeting because FirePaw hasn’t been assigned a mentor. His Mentor will be YellowFang." Mutters rose from around, but YellowFang touched noses with her new apprentice.


	5. FirePaws Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some FirePaw-YellowFang bonding moments, maybe some DarkStripe/Paw-YellowFang bonding too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters in one day? I’m on fire!

YellowFang padded up and down excitedly, it had been a long time since she had an apprentice, and she wanted to start his training straight away. FirePaw rose from his den, stretching his golden fur and yawning widely. He spotted YellowFang, and ran up to her. "YellowFang! Are we going hunting? Or a patrol! Or- or" he gabbled excitedly. "We are going on a patrol around the borders!" She announced to him. "Will we get to fight other clans?"

"I hope not. " BlueStar answered, walking past them. YellowFang flicked her tail and nodded.

"This is the thunderpath. It should never be crossed as it leads into ShadowClan territory." FirePaw nodded, his firey fur reflecting onto the bad-tasting puddles that resided beside the ThunderPath. YellowFang stopped to sniff the air for prey, the fresh scents of the forest mixed with the sour taste of ShadowClan, with a hint of rabbit. She followed the rabbit-scent (FirePaw following behind) to a ditch that the rabbit was sniffing around in.

YellowFang put her weight into thé haunches, and stalked quietly, not making a sound. She leaped onto the grey rabbit and quickly sealed its fate. She gave the rabbit to FirePaw to carry. 

They carried onwards, FirePaw re-enacting the hunt as they went along. "And then you jumped onto it! And then it tried to run but you were too fast!" FirePaw play-tackled YellowFang and she gave him a nip on the ear for annoying her, but it was good-hearted none the less.

Her ears pricked up. She could hear something in the bushes! "FirePaw! Get down." She hissed. He did as she told him. A figure loomed in the clearing. It was DarkPaw? "Oh thank StarClan I thought you were an enemy warrior-" 

"Oh. Sorry about that, I was going to hunt, but you two can come with me if you want?" YellowFang shook her head. "We must get back to camp." A shimmer of disappointment lingered on DarkPaw’s eyes, but he nodded and turned back into the forest.

—————————————————————

The scent of fresh-kill filled YellowFang’s nose, she paced towards the pile. Picking up a blue-tit, she sat down near the warriors den, and began to eat. She looked down at the long scratch across her side, and glanced at DarkPaw. He was nowhere to be seen. She narrowed her eyes, and asked WhiteStorm where he was.

"In BlueStars den. I think he had learned his lesson and will become a full warrior now." 

Dipping her head respectfully, she paced around anxiously outside of BlueStar’s den, until he finally strode out of it, looking much happier than when he had been called to enter it. He glanced at YellowFang. "She’s free now." He shrugged. YellowFang said "Well, actually I came to see you. Congrats on being a warrior again by the way." DarkStripe paused and looked at her.

"Thanks."


	6. SilverPelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t really think of a chapter name, so this will have to do. Also finally some drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for taking so long!
> 
> And ik short chapter but I just wanted to get one out there

YellowFang paced back to the warriors den, mind clouded with memories of the past. She nodded to MousePaw, who dipped her head respectively at her. She looked up at the HighRock, and saw BlueStar heading towards it. YellowFang’s ears twitched as she heard the familiar meeting call. Most cats headed towards the HighRock to see what BlueStar had to say. (The cats who didn’t were too young or old). “It is time we make MousePaw a warrior. First, MousePaw do you pledge to always stay loyal and true to your clan?”

“I do.”

“Then you shall now be known as MouseFur.”

MouseFur dipped her head. ”Thank you BlueStar.”

Suddenly a bloody RunningWind burst through the ferns that mark the outside of ThunderClan Camp. “ShadowClan!” He rasped between huge breaths. “They attacked a patrol and are heading this way!” He stumbled, walking towards BlueStar. “BrokenStar killed PoppyFur and injured RedTail!” He wailed. “BlackFoot jumped on- on... on-“ He collapsed onto the floor, and SpottedLeaf ran out of her fern-tunnel and into the sunny clearing where the injured RunningWind had fallen unconscious.

“Gather the warriors. I want two warriors to stay and guard camp back here, and the rest of you to fight with me. DarkStripe, LongTail, guard the camp with your life.” BlueStar commanded. The two cats nodded as SpottedLeaf placed cobwebs onto RunningWind’s wounds. BlueStar continued, “LionHeart, MouseFur, WillowPelt, Just..Everyone! Come with me.” MouseFur’s eyes gleamed with determination to prove herself, nodding at BlueStar.

YellowFang followed BlueStar into the dark forest, and engulfed herself into the fight. Yowling and Spitting could be heard from all around her, she lept onto a ShadowClan warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added just a random oc to die because I want it to be as canon as possible and RedTail isn’t supposed to die yet. He can be injured though :)


End file.
